Войд
«Войд» — космическое незаконное галактическое радио. Также известно как «Войд-ФМ». Общая информация Радио было представлено в рамках конкурса творчества читателей #BubbleПростоКосмос, проходившего в 2017 году, и приуроченного к Дню космонавтики. С 4 по 28 апреля в официальной группе «ВК» публиковались записи эфиров. Позже ведущие появились в тридцать втором выпуске «Метеоры». Эфиры '4 апреля 2017' thumb|rightСтервятник: «Привет, звездоплаватели! Галактическое радио «Войд» начинает своё вещание! В поисках свежих новостей мы залезем даже под экзокостюм Заба Неру! Правда, наш любимый комиссар сейчас не в лучшей форме… но… на что не пойдёшь ради сенсации? А пока ловите главную космическую новость этого года — земные учёные обнаружили семь планет возле звезды TRAPPIST-1, на которых теоретически может существовать жизнь. Всего каких-то сорок световых лет — и люди выйдут из изоляции! Удачи, земляне! Стервятник Криппи болеет за вас! Давайте послушаем, что думает об этом типичный абориген с Земли?» Хольт: «Вы хоть знаете, что бывает с теми, кто действует мне на нервы?! Спросите у мисс Чайкиной, как ей понравился мой электрошок! Погодите… а что ещё за изоляция?!» '5 апреля 2017' thumb|rightРептилоид: «С-сегодня на радио «Войд» рубрика «Теории заговора» и её бес-сменный ведущий – рептилоид Кс-сено. Приготовьте шапочки из фольги и помните: даже ес-сли вы не верите в людей, они вс-сё равно с-следят за вами! Коалиция и С-содружество, как обычно, вс-сё отрицают. Но до нас-с дошли с-слухи, будто земляне вывели рас-су разумных угрей! Эти существа обладают нас-столько выс-соким интеллектом, что даже могут с-служить в органах правопорядка! Наши камеры зас-сняли одного такого монс-стра. Мы называем его «Игорь угорь» — и да помогут нам боги, если он доберётс-ся до открытого кос-смоса!» '6 апреля 2017' thumb|rightИллена: «Рептилоиды и стервятники? Только не в мою смену! Вас развлекает Иллена, ведущая рубрики «Музыка звёзд»! Мои звукоуловители перехватывают лучшие хиты с далёких планет! Ах да, это против правил… Но кто вообще соблюдает в космосе хоть какие-то правила?! Только не я… И что же попало к нам на крючок? М-м… «Источник: плеер Андрея Радова». Послушаем!» Плейлист: *Торба-на-Круче — «Живой» *Наутилус Помпилиус — «Зверь» *Мельница — «Зов крови» *ДДТ — «Просвистела» *Дом ветров — «Снег» *Ария — «Вампир» *Несчастный случай — «Генералы песчаных карьеров» *Тэм Гринхилл — «Старый замок в горах» *Сплин — «Паузы» '11 апреля 2017' thumb|rightСтервятник: «Хорошего дня, наёмники и контрабандисты! В эфире красотка Иллена… ха-ха, повелись! Нет, это всего лишь я — ваш старый добрый друг, стервятник Криппи. Так что вместо музыки вас ждёт очередная новость о космосе — неважно, хотите вы того или нет! И наш особый гость — Магистр, который всегда появляется без приглашения! Так вот, ходят слухи, что земные астрономы обнаружили «звёздную колыбель» — молекулярное облако SH2, принявшее форму кольца. Предполагают, что 100 миллионов лет назад в нём начался процесс интенсивного звёздообразования. Магистр, вам слово!» Магистр: «Правды вы никогда не узнаете. Забудьте о том, что слышали… Забудьте о Звёздной Колыбели. И особенно забудьте о Совете Равновесия, который находится где угодно, но только не там!» '12 апреля 2017' thumb|rightСтервятник: «У одной маленькой, но гордой планеты сегодня особенный день! 56 лет назад на Земле нашёлся человек, рискнувший отправиться к звёздам! Космос любит смельчаков и первопроходцев! Космос никогда не забудет их имена! Радио «Войд» хочет выяснить побольше о Юрии Гагарине! И мы решили найти для этого такого же супергероя, каким был он сам!» Игорь Гром: «Юрий Гагарин? Кто же о нём не знает! Он наш первый космонавт, и мы им гордимся… Минуточку… Маска с клювом?! Разумовский, снова ты?!» Стервятник: «Гром что-то заподозрил! Смываемся!» '13 апреля 2017' thumb|rightРептилоид: «Внимание вс-сем, кто ещё не находитс-ся под контролем мозговых с-слизней! Пришло время для очередной рубрики «Теории заговора»! Влас-сти называют меня параноиком Кс-сено, а я называю их жалкими марионетками, пляшущими под людс-скую дудку! Вс-сё равно они не зас-ставят меня замолчать! Из дос-стоверных ис-сточников с-стало извес-стно, что на ледяном континенте Земли оживает крепос-сть Ас-сулбург – зловещая цитадель, где непробудным с-сном с-спят Древние… Пролетавшие мимо разведчики видели там с-странные огни и с-слышали голоса неведомых тварей… Какой безумец ос-смелился их разбудить?! Апокалипс-сис неминуем, и вс-сё, что нам ос-стаётся, это с-с ужас-сом взирать на загадочную планету…» '14 апреля 2017' thumb|rightИллена: «Советую запастись мороженым! Потому что в эфире радио «Войд» снова Иллена, а это значит, что температура стремительно повышается! И подборка «Музыки звёзд» сегодня на удивление горячая… Ещё бы, ведь я скачала её с ноутбука одного рыжего красавца с Земли… Сами догадаетесь, как его зовут?» Плейлист: *Немного нервно (feat. Владимир Кристовский) — Поцелуй меня, я — ирландец» *The Dubliners — «The rocky road to Dublin» *Mervent — «Ev Sistr 'ta Laou!» *Nolwenn Leroy — «Whiskey in the jar» *Alan Stivell — «Tri martolod» *Минус трели — «In our father's land» *The irish rovers — «Drunken sailor» *Hugo — «99 Problems» (Jay Z cover) *Metallica — «Die, die my darling» '18 апреля 2017' thumb|rightСтервятник: «Поздравляю, вы снова поймали звёздную волну «Войд»! И сегодня у меня особое сообщение для моей коллеги! Иллена, душа моя, если ты с подружками ещё раз нагрянешь ко мне в рубку и будешь до ночи дудеть на волынке, я тебя отшлёпаю. И учти, что я не лирим — и не умею втягивать когти! Это было последнее предупреждение для красотки Иллены. А на повестке дня у нас новая причуда землян! Эти бедолаги хотят запустить программу суборбитальных полётов! Они что, так и собираются болтаться на орбите?! Оттуда ведь ничего не видно! Наши голографические щиты работают безотказно! По этому поводу мы связались с Забом Неру, который проводит свой вынужденный отпуск на планете Дара». Заб Неру: «Комиссар Коалиции предупреждает: слушать подпольное радио «Войд» строго запрещено! Всем отойти от приёмников! Щупальца за голову!» '19 апреля 2017' thumb|rightРептилоид: «Уф, друзья! Я в очередной раз оторвалс-ся от с-слежки, которую вели за мной земные агенты! К с-счастью, я умею хорошо путать с-следы! В нас-стоящий момент я нахожус-сь в одном из с-своих убежищ, питаюсь конс-сервами и отлично с-себя чувс-ствую! Не бес-спокойтесь — рептилоид Кс-сено ещё выведет вс-сех на чис-стую воду! И с-сегодня предлагаю поразмышлять вот над каким вопрос-сом! Как вы думаете, почему мас-ски С-стервятников так с-сильно напоминают мас-ску этого землянина? С-совпадение? Не думаю! Братья С-стервятники, ес-сли люди держат вас-с на прицеле и не дают говорить правду — хотя бы намекните! Пос-стучите три раза по с-столу или мигните в камеру! Радио «Войд» волнуетс-ся за вас-с!» '20 апреля 2017' thumb|rightИллена: «А вот и снова я — мурлыкаю себе под нос любимую музыку со звёзд! Сегодня у меня романтичное настроение… Захлопни клюв, Криппи, с тобой это никак не связано! И поэтому я поставлю для вас самые прекрасные мелодии из коллекции одной милой контрабандистки! Врубайте двигатели кораблей на полную — мы поднимаемся в небо!» Плейлист: *Kiss — «Psycho circus» *Bon Jovi «It's my life» *Машина времени — «Дорога в небо» *Точка росы — «Как та звезда» *Aerosmith «Crying» *The offspring — «Why don't you get a job?» *Panic! At the disco — «Victorious» *Hollywood undead — «We are young! We are strong!» *Queen — «The show must go on» '21 апреля 2017' thumb|rightИллена: «Привет, с вами снова Иллена! Или лучше сказать «ходячая катастрофа»? Понимаете, я нечаянно села на проигрыватель, и он слегка… вышел из строя… И, пока Криппи и Ксено, ругаясь на всех галактических языках сразу, пыхтят над его ремонтом, я пытаюсь вспомнить, какая же музыка там была. Так-так… Если верить записной книжке, речь шла о чём-то волшебном! Удивительные истории, где чернила льются вместо крови, а герои романов оживают! Но из всей любовно собранной коллекции осталась одна-единственная песня! Моя рубрика стремительно идёт ко дну! Упс… Или слушатели помогут мне сделать новую подборку? Я очень на это надеюсь!» Плейлист: *Мельница — «Книжные дети» (Владимир Высоцкий cover) '25 апреля 2017' thumb|rightРептилоид: «В пос-следнее время у меня с-странное чувс-ство… Мне вс-сё время кажется, что за моей рубрикой с-следят с-сотни людей! С-словно они с-слушают вс-се мои теории и даже ос-ставляют комментарии! Я бы пожаловалс-ся в С-союз с-праведливос-сти и порядка, но мне уже давно запретили подходить к их зданию ближе, чем на дес-сять шагов. Приходитс-ся дейс-стовать с-самостоятельно! И я с гордос-стью предс-ставляю вам с-своё изобретение — антихуманис-стический барьер-генератор! Эта ус-становка с-создаёт невынос-симые ус-словия для человечес-ской рас-сы! Немного ультразвука, брачный рык Червоеда и плас-стинка «Поющий с-сосед в душе»… Надеюс-сь, этого хватит, чтобы земляне держалис-сь подальше от моей головы?!» '26 апреля 2017' thumb|rightСтервятник: «Хьюстон, у нас проблемы! Коалиция всё-таки напала на след космического радио «Войд»! И, поскольку никто из ведущих не горит желанием пахать на рудниках Дестена, скоро мы свернём удочки! Надеюсь, что месяц в моей компании не прошёл для вас впустую! Удачи — и до встречи на звёздной трассе! Ах, да! Последняя новость от стервятника Криппи! Говорят, что через несколько миллиардов человеческих лет Земля и Марс наконец-то столкнутся. Так что советуем запасаться попкорном… если доживёте, конечно. И сегодняшний гость у нас… О, привет, девочка! Извини за ту летающую тарелку и похищение! Не бойся: мы сотрём тебе память, прежде чем вернуть домой!» Лиля: «Эммм… Так и знала, что пятнадцать серий «Секретных материалов» на ночь — это перебор…» '27 апреля 2017' thumb|rightРептилоид: «Увы, но радиопередача «Теории заговора» прекращает с-своё с-существование. Похоже, кос-стлявая рука Земли вс-сё-таки с-схватила нас-с за горло! Мой бос-с твердил что-то о нехватке финанс-сирования, но это, конечно, чушь! Прос-сто его с-семью держат в заложниках где-то на Юпитере. Рептилоид Кс-сено прощаетс-ся с-с вами и напоминает, что ис-стина где-то рядом! Берегитес-сь передвижных излучателей, не ешьте хаматс-ских конс-сервов и не верьте никому, даже с-самому с-себе! И, пос-скольку мне уже нечего терять, я готов рас-скрыть главный заговор тыс-сячелетия! Оказывается, Заб Неру вовс-се не гриб, как мы долго думали. Под этой оболочкой с-скрывается печально извес-стный землянин по имени Феникс-с! Что с-случилось с-с настоящим комис-саром, и жив ли он ещё? Нам ос-стаётся только гадать…» '28 апреля 2017' thumb|rightИллена: «Дорогие слушатели, я в панике! Только что ко мне в рубку ворвался наш чудак, рептилоид Ксено! Он заявил, что некогда крутить всякие песенки, пока Галактика в опасности, бросил мне на стол странный диск, покрытый загадочными письменами, и сбежал… Я больше не могу работать в такой нервной обстановке! Я увольняюсь — и пусть вас развлекает эта безумная рептилия! Но диск всё-таки поставлю, вдруг там действительно что-то важное…» Плейлист: *Ophidian & Tapage — «T.A.E.S.A.T.T.T.A.N.F.O.S.» *Dryft — «Transmission» *Antibreak — «Asteroid belt» *Psyfactor — «Discovering Andromeda» *Hallucinogen — «Alpha Centauri» *Cosmosis — «Space traveller» *Astral projection — «Searching for UFO's» *Distant system — «Astropolis» *ASC — «Voices from distant stars» Категория:Организации Категория:Метеора Категория:Устаревшие статьи